


Cuentos de Wintercrest

by Margot Fenring (Peri_Sturmkrahe)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Vox Machina - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Wintercrest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_Sturmkrahe/pseuds/Margot%20Fenring
Summary: Frente a una helada ventana, Percival de Rolo recuerda los tiempos en los que la gente de Whitestone acostumbraba a contar cuentos en la noche de Wintercrest.





	1. Chapter 1

_Algún día serás lo suficientemente mayor_

_para empezar a leer cuentos de hadas de nuevo._

_C.S. Lewis_

 

Anochece, se acerca Wintercrest y por un momento Percival dirige su mirada al ventanal que da a los bosques. Naturalmente hace frío, ha nevado desde hace tres noches y las luces  alumbran al pueblo con su delicado resplandor dorado. Una ventisca le recuerda una noche parecida, muchos años atrás.

En aquel entonces vivían sus padres , sus hermanos recorrían las habitaciones del castillo. Su padre atendía asuntos con Julius , su madre iba de un lado a otro comandando a un batallón de servidores enfocados en arreglar los últimos detalles del baile que darían esa noche, Oliver  había encontrado una excusa para escapar de la lección del día y los gemelos y Cass hacían de las suyas entre los jardines y las cocinas.

Todo en movimiento, todo girando como el mecanismo de un reloj. Era una de esas noches en que el tiempo se le iba entre los libros que había sugerido el profesor Anders. Fue esa noche en que Vesper apareció en la biblioteca y lo sorprendió distraído frente a la ventana.

\- ¿Los has visto? – susurró -  los espectros de la Cacería Salvaje …dicen en el pueblo que son los guardianes de nuestros bosques  
\- Vesper – dijo irritado - los fantasmas no existen, eso está científicamente documentado...  
\- Yo no sé si existen o no, pero estas noches heladas me recuerdan esos viejos relatos que hablan de un grupo de espectros que recorren nuestras tierras cada Wintercrest. Hay algunos estudiosos que mencionan un evento , algo sucedió poco antes del gran cataclismo, antes de que Pelor trajera al árbol del Sol…  
\- Eso es antes de que nuestros ancestros pisaran estas tierras, no son mas que habladurías, cuentos de niños...  
\- ¿Te imaginas una cabalgata espectral? , ¿Te imaginas un grupo de hombres y elfos recorriendo estas tierras seguidos por una jauría de perros y bestias mágicas, jurando salvar  a los suyos o morir en el intento?  
-¿Ese es el origen de la guardia pálida? – dijo sorprendido  
\- Eso dicen, la verdad es que me encantaría investigarlo – dijo   volteando a observar de forma enigmática la biblioteca.  
\- No recuerdo haber leído nada por el estilo  
\- Un día querido hermano – dijo con una sonrisa - un día un llegarás a ser tan viejo, que anhelarás los viejos cuentos de hadas que disfrutamos cada Wintercrest  
\- algún día, pero aún falta mucho – dijo sonriente  
\- Mientras tanto  buscaré la historia de esta noche… - ¿Alguna petición?  
\- Una historia de terror, algo que nos tenga a todos en vilo, aventuras, monstruos, elfos, villanos astutos, acertijos, dragones... La del año pasado de los jardines envenenados fue fantástica…. Encontré registros de que ella realmente existió e incluso el catálogo de plantas se conserva todavía…  
\- Así que no era solo un cuento – dijo sonriendo  
\- No me iba a quedar con la duda – dijo sonriendo – la historia era muy buena  
\- Veré que puedo hacer – sonrió enigmáticamente su hermana  
\- Por eso eres mi favorita Vesper – dijo Percy - nunca lo olvides  
\- Lo sé, Percy y tú también eres mi ratón de biblioteca favorito – dijo desapareciendo entre las estanterías.

Pero esa noche no llegaron a la hora del cuento, esa noche vivieron una auténtica historia de terror. Tiene recuerdos vagos de esos días, gritos, largos silencios, calabozos, cadenas, hambre, Cass deslizándose por pasajes entre las paredes. Una huida frustrada, la horrorosa visión del árbol de Pelor en la que en vez de tener adornos de las fiestas estaba adornada por los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanos balanceándose bajo las heladas ventiscas de ese crudo invierno, gritos, flechas, sangre, todo en blanco, el mar…

\- ¿Papá? – le dice una voz desde el presente  
\- ¿Si cariño?  
\- Mamá y tía Cass preguntan si ya vienes a cenar, tía Pike llegó , tío Scanlan y tío Tary discuten sobre un capítulo de no se qué...y quieren escuchar tu versión  
\- En un momento cariño  
\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué tanto observas en la ventana?

A lo lejos las ramas del árbol del Sol se extienden, el viento las mueve, la nieve cae, las luces del pueblo brillan, el aroma de los platillos del festín llegan al que alguna vez fue el despacho de su padre. Se pregunta si no será obra de algún encantamiento de Kiki  o algún truco de Scanlan o bien puede que sea una corriente de aire.

\- Recordaba un momento como este, cuando era niño…  
\- ¿alguna vez fuiste niño?  
\- Si querida, aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo  
\- ¿Y qué hacías en aquel entonces?  
\- Estudiar mucho y esperar con ansias las noches de cuentos de Wintercrest  
\- ¿Qué cuentos?

Percival sonríe, se aleja de la ventana, toma a su hija en brazos y se dirigen a la puerta.

  
\- Creo que es tiempo de rescatar algunas tradiciones familiares… tía Cass, mamá y tus hermanos lo disfrutarán…  
\- ¿No iremos a cenar?  
\- Antes de ir al gran salón pasaremos por un par de libros a la biblioteca  
\- ¡Comeremos libros como dice tío Grog!  
\- No cariño, este año contaremos cuentos frente al fuego, como solía hacerlo mi hermana mayor  
\- ¡Cuéntame más!  
\- Eso intento cariño, eso intento…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Cassandra Johana Von Mussel klosovskide Rolo era una de las personas más propias que se conocían en Whitestone, responsable, meticulosa, que difícilmente la asociarían con aquella chiquilla latosa que podía pasar tardes enteras vagando por los más misteriosos pasillos del castillo en busca de aventuras reales  o imaginarias. Generalmente era la pequeña, la rebelde,  a la que solían reprender por llegar derrapando a los compromisos formales o la que terminaba con los vestidos polvosos y sucios por esconder a un nuevo amigo en sus ropas.

Se vio en el  reflejo de su habitación antes de salir a la cena. Era una noche agridulce, pero hace tiempo ella y Percival habían acordado que era tiempo de reconstruir sus vidas, las heridas permanecerían ahí por siempre, persiguiéndoles en las sombras y los recuerdos, pero los años pasan, la gente cambia… al menos algunas cosas.

Cuando su hermano  entró a la habitación con la pequeña Vesper de la mano, llevando un par de gastados libros las punzadas regresaron como una herida antigua. Y mientras Vesper corría a donde su madre, platicaba con Lady Keyleth  mientras observaban a los risueños gemelos que habían nacido  la primavera pasada. Antes de que alguien preguntara por el atraso , Cassandra se acercó con pasos ligeros al reconocer las gastadas tapas y  con una simple mirada interrogó a su hermano.

\- creo que es tiempo de retomar algunas tradiciones… si no te incomoda

\- .Los busqué por años!, los creí perdidos… ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Donde siempre los dejaba Vesper – dijo su hermana.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigado Freddy

\- Una vieja tradición familiar – dijo Percy – contar cuentos la noche de Wintercrest

\- ¿Qué clase de cuentos? – se interesó Keyleth

El resto de los  presentes observaron con interés. Cassandra abrió las tapas, reconoció algunos de ellos y reconoció las marcas de los lectores previos. Los habían leído tantas veces y les había parecido algo tan normal, que era difícil concebir un Wintercrest sin ellos.

\- Cuando éramos niños solíamos leer cuentos esta noche – murmuró Cass – a veces historias fantásticas, otras historias de fantasmas y aparecidos…

\- Los mayores decían que era una forma de combatir a las sombras – dijo Percival – pero más bien parece una excusa para entretener a cinco pequeños diablillos

\- Y vaya que lo éramos –dijo sonriendo Cassandra - ¿Recuerdas cuando  Julius convenció a los gemelos que unos piratas habían guardado  un tesoro donde ahora son  los calabozos?

\- ¡Dieron lata por días en la biblioteca!, excavaron por todas partes…  ¡Vesper  los alucinaba!

\- ¿Yo? – dijo la pequeña al reconocer el nombre.

-No cariño, una tía muy querida , por ella elegimos tu nombre

-¡Cuéntanos más! – dijo intrigada

Y mientras recordaban todos se dirigieron a la mesa y escucharon como ellos iban recordando  cómo eran las cosas en otros tiempos. Mientras recordaban otros días, otros festivales Vex hizo un gesto para que inmediatamente empezaran a servir la cena. Cassandra  se sintió extrañamente animada, tal vez fuera la magia del magnífico vino de Marquet o la deliciosa cena de esa noche o la acogedora atmósfera, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió con ganas de narrar una de esas historias.

Esa noche Lady Cassandra empezó la noche  narrando las aventuras de un grupo de valientes piratas provenientes del continente que una noche de terrible tormenta llegaron a la zona de los Acantilados y que tras muchos esfuerzos llegaron a lo que hoy en día era considerado la parte vieja de la ciudad. Contó de un pirata y su tripulación, en medio de una batalla habían invocado el nombre de Pelor y habían vencido a sus enemigos. Que al finalizar la batalla habían encontrado el retoño de lo que parecía un árbol sagrado y que habían decidido rectificar su camino creando el asentamiento actual de Whitestone.

Mientras eso sucedía parecía que Tary ,  Doty 3.0 y Scanlan se encontraban en una amigable batalla entre el que tomaba notas de la historia y el que empezaba a componer una canción basados en el relato de Lady Cassandra,para horror de Pike y Lawrence, ante el regocijo de Grog y los niños.

Hubo aplausos, una breve melodía cortesía de Kaylie, que se esforzó en distraer a Taryon y a su padre de su amistosa rivalidad. Sirvieron los platillos principales  y Gilmore decidió no quedarse atrás y contó una historia que le habían contado cuando era niño, allá en la lejana Marquet. Habló de tiempos difíciles, en los que un humilde leñador, preocupado por  el bienestar de los suyos había decidido tomar parte de una batalla. Pero el buen hombre era un poco malo de la vista y había ensillado la primer montura que encontró en la noche y  las había pasado negras para sacar la vieja lanza de su abuelo.

Al amanecer, cuando la batalla empezó, salió del bosque montando un poderoso tigre que asolaba la región, al que el miope leñador había tomado por su montura y blandiendo un árbol que había tomado por la lanza de sus ancestros. Que su simple presencia había hecho huir a gran parte del ejército invasor que creyó que todos los guerreros saldrían del bosque cabalgando tigres de las montañas. Gracias a él se había evitado una terrible batalla, había salvado a los suyos y accidentalmente se había convertido en una leyenda que perduraría por siglos.

Lady Allura no se quiso quedar atrás y contó la historia de un pequeño Kenku, que se había perdido en una aldea, que por causa de una bruja malvada bruja había perdido su voz,  pero que había podido regresar a casa gracias a la ayuda de un bondadoso matrimonio.

Que al año siguiente, los padres del Kenku habían invitado al matrimonio a su villa y les habían obsequiado una caja de mimbre que les pidió que abrieran únicamente al llegar a casa. Que el matrimonio había agradecidos el obsequio y que al llegar a casa descubrieron que la caja estaba llena de tesoros y telas maravillosas que los hicieron muy ricos.

Que la mujer malvada que le había arrebatado la voz al pequeño Kenku lo supo y fue a exigir a los padres un tesoro a  cambio de la voz de su hijo. Que los padres del Kenku lo hicieron siempre y cuando la mujer les regresara la voz de su hijo, lo cual hizo tan pronto le dieron una caja. La mujer, que era muy impaciente, no esperó a llegar a casa para contar sus riquezas y quiso verlas en el bosque. Entonces la caja se la comió.

Freddy escuchaba asombrado relato tras relato, mientras el hijo de Zhara y Kash ya se imaginaba montando un tigre, Elaina se imaginaba viviendo una de esas aventuras, Vesper dormía al lado de Grog , que acunaba a la hija de Pike y Scanlan,  tan pequeña y adorable, que parecía una muñeca.

Vex se acercó a los niños, se hacía tarde. Con una orden les ordenó a los pequeños De Rolo  despedirse por esa noche de los invitados. Los niños se formaron por estaturas, hicieron una reverencia y se despidieron de los invitados ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

Al cerrarse las puertas se alcanzaron a escuchar  protestas, que pronto fueron acalladas por la voz de  Grog que llevaba a la niña de Pike en brazos, Zahara acabó con las protestas de su hijo con una sola mirada, que en vano argumentaba  que ya era lo suficiente grande para permanecer despierto y no le quedó más remedio que salir del comedor escoltado por Trinket.

Percival condujo al resto de los invitados al salón de la chimenea, Cassandra se detuvo un momento para observar la escena con cierta distancia. Era curioso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió  en casa.

Tenía año que no había tantos niños en las fiestas de Wintercrest, no recordaba cuando había disfrutado una comida entre amigos o  la última vez que los invitados empezaron a contar más relatos de sitios que había conocido en los últimos años y de otros que moría de ganas por conocer. La voz de Kima y Allura que la llamaban para reunirse con el resto la sacaron de los recuerdos. Cassandra sonrió, pensó a sus padres y a sus hermanos les habría gustado ver esta escena tanto como a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Wintercrest es la época más ajetreada del año en Whitestone. Está el festival que organizó por meses, el mercado que luce en la calle principal,  el festival de osos de peluche  en torno a la estatua de Trinket, el adorno del Árbol del Sol, las ceremonias en el renovado templo de Pelor que encabezaron esa mañana, los festejos por la noche más larga y el día más corto.

Lady Vexáhlia, hace falta eso, _My Lady_ , hay noticias del envío, Lady de Rolo ya tenemos la carta de la cena..., su alteza nos gustaría celebrar una reunión con el consejo, Lady Vex´ahlia, hace falta miel para _The Slayers cake_ ,  Baronesa, gran Señora de la Cacería salvaje como le toca leer en la copiosa correspondencia que recibe en esos días.  Casi toda en orden, igual que los cuadernos de la tesorería que revisa con regularidad.

Si cuando era una adolescente  le hubieran dicho que ella sería  una noble, encargada de la Guardia Pálida, responsable de la administración de un pequeño principado, habitando un castillo, casada con un paciente relojero y con un montón de hijitos llamando a su atención se habría reído de la ocurrencia. Eso, solamente sucedía en los cuentos de hadas… y se ve ahora…

Se detiene, toma aire y sigue adelante. A veces extraña esos días en los que simplemente era Vex´ahlia, Vex, _Stubby_ … pero los tiempos cambian y hay que adaptarse. Extraña a su amigo de siempre, a su gemelo, su luz y su sombra que ahora mora en los imposibles e inescrutables parajes de la misma señora de los Cuervos. Quiere creer que está en un mejor lugar, pero sabe que estaría  mejor vivo, pero hay cosas que por más que lo desee no puede cambiar y tiene que vivir con eso.

Percival tiene días buenos y días malos, pero juntos se las han arreglado para salid adelante; su cuñada, Cass ha tenido días malos, pero el entrenamiento con arco y espada, las cabalgatas con algunos miembros de la Guardia Pálida y la Cacería salvaje e  increíbles cantidades  de té cortesía de Kiki,  Gilmore , Allura e incluso Velora, aunados a los viajes  anuales han sido de gran ayuda.

Los niños han llegado  con los años como retoños de árbol del sol, su abuelo se ha visto obligado a gastar pliegos de papel y litros de tinta cada que escribe sus larguísimos nombres. Los niños son ágiles, curiosos, carismáticos, inquietos e inteligentes. Más de una vez  ella y Percy se pregunta cómo harán para contenerlos en unos años, de momento  la influencia de su familia y amigos ha resultado benéfica para esta nueva generación de De Rolo.

Whitestone crece, hay viajeros que llegan cargados de cosas extrañas y mágicas que acaparan la atención de Percy en esos días, hay  noticias de que Trinket tiene unos nuevos amigos y que se la pasan haciendo e las suyas en los bosques y le alegra, pero por un momento siente que falta alguien, siempre es esa sensación con la que ha tenido que aprender a vivir.

Los chicos mayores están en su habitación, entre susurros cuentan historias que han escuchado de los mayores, las protecciones habilitadas en el castillo, no quiere sorpresa alguna. Los niños no lo entiende, para ellos la historia de terror se reduce simplemente a un relato de terror, uno más de los que abundan en la historia de la familia y el castillos, pero  solo los mayores saben que  fue lo que realmente sucedió.

Pasa por la habitación de las niñas, aún no duermen, están haciendo preguntas a Kiki sobre cuentos de su gente y ella les regala una bonita historia de una dama de la primavera que se enamora del caballero del invierno  y como su historia da paso a las estaciones. Vex se aleja con paso suave para no interrumpirlas.

En los cuneros las ayas están con los gemelos, la saludan con reverencias y le indican que están dormidos, que Grog  está ahí dando vueltas porque la pequeña Juniper despertó en el camino y no se irá hasta que vuelva a dormir. Una de las mujeres le ofreció leche tibia de las cocinas antes de que el concierto de llantos se extendiera a los durmientes

Vex se detiene a ver a los gemelos.  Después de largos meses de despertar por las noches por fin parecen sincronizar con el resto del castillo y eso ya es un gran logro. Sabe que posiblemente les tenga dedicar un poco más tiempo que al resto de sus hermanos, no es porque sean los más pequeños, sino porque son los que le recuerdan a ella y a Vax.

Tal vez un día les cuente de otros días, de la importancia de contar el uno con el otro,  tal vez un día les cuente los mismos relatos como lo hacía su madre mientras bordaba los trajes de los nobles del lugar. Les hablará de su intrépido tío y el menudo dúo que hacían cuando se ponían de acuerdo para hacer travesuras a los estirados elfos de Syngorn. Pero aún están muy pequeños, tal vez más adelante.

La voz de Percy la llama desde la puerta, lo niños duermen, los contemplan por un momento con una sonrisa cansada, les dan un beso en la frente y regresan a la fiesta donde sus familiares y amigos que preguntan por ellos. Es la noche más larga de Wintercrest y  en la sala la esperan para brindar por los nuevos tiempos.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintercrest

IV

 

Todos aguardan al lado del acogedor fuego de la chimenea. No, casi todos, la obscura melena de Lieve´tel le recuerda que falta uno y que su ausencia se extenderá hasta el fin de sus días.

Recuerda los primeros tiempos, la incredulidad, la inicial negación absoluta, el empezar a entender que nada volvería a ser igual, después vinieron los largos días en los que no podía observar su reflejo sin experimentar una profunda frustración. El mundo se había salvado, pero su hermano había desaparecido, ese era el precio por el fin de la guerra.

Recordó  lo difícil que fue explicarle a Velora  y a su distante padre  todo lo que había pasado. El tiempo ha pasado, nadie puede darse el lujo de detenerse cuando el mundo aún arde en llamas. Desde entonces ha puesto todas sus energías en ayudar a reconstruir su mundo, sus amigos y familia. Su esposo reconoce esa expresión pensativa, murmura en celestial y la abraza , Vex sonríe. Sabe que a Vax no le gustaría verla tan triste en los días de fiesta, pero es algo a  lo que aún después de tantos años debe de acostumbrarse. Se esfuerza por disimular y sonríe, porque  es lo que preferiría Vax.

Percival la conduce a un sillón al lado del fuego, el resto  escuchan la  disparatada historia de las de cuando  Sir Bertrand Bell y Liev´tel  tuvieron la fortuna de cruzar su camino con la gente de Taryon y los maliciosos (pero divertidísimos) versos que se escuchan a raíz de ese feliz encuentro cada vez que se habla de las hazañas de Sir Bertrand en Vasselheim.

Percival  la observa.  Ella y Kiki son las que peor lo pasaron después de la ascensión de Vax, como insisten en llamar la gente de la  Señora de los cuervos. La aventura  tras el incidente del famoso deck les ayudó un poco a sobrellevar los primeros tiempos, sigue pensando que es una pena que Grog no sea capaz de recordarlo de la misma forma que ellos mientras observa discretamente su brazo.

Keyleth ríe de las ocurrencias de Sir Bertrand cuando decidió competir con Taryon, de los apuros que pasaron Lawrence y Dotty  de lo ocupada que debió de estar Liev tratando de evitar  que ese grupo de aventureros terminara en las fauces de otra creatura de leyenda. Pastelería y bocados traídos expresamente de The Slayer´s cake desaparecen lentamente de las bandejas, té, café y algunos licores hacen que la noche sea agradable. Risas y más risas, airadas reclamaciones, brindis, rumores y más risas le dan al salón un aire familiar.

Tary ríe y dice que aprovechando la noche les anuncia que por fin saldrá publicado el primer tomo de sus memorias. A un editor le encantaron, pero que por alguna razón decidió que más que un registro histórico, se venderían más como episodios de aventuras de capa y espada. A una señal de Doty presenta  una caja con libros que empieza a repartir entre los presentes.

Percival no pudo evitar sonreír a reconocer el título, Vex apenas si pudo contener las lágrimas al leer la dedicatoria, Kiki sonrió al leer el índice y Scanlan empezó a hojear las primeras páginas de las aventuras de Tary y su inseparable Doty por la indómita y apasionante Exandria. Pike admira algunas de las láminas señalando el singular talento de Doty y le enseñó a Grog una lámina que les recordó los primeros días al lado del rubio aventurero.

Gilmore sugirió que tal vez podría darle un espacio en su tienda, a lo que Tary estaba emocionadísimo. Cassandra , Kima y Allura  mencionan los rumores de un libro que acababa de llegar desde el otro lado del mar  en mercancía  nueva de un romance que estaba causando furor en Wildemont,  una historia de un noble y elfos obscuros, magia, oscuridad, romance y tragedia de allende del mar…

Zahara comenta que no tienen que ir tan lejos, que en su tierra cuentan historias de legendarios Tieflings que hacían contratos  con humanos que  serían la delicia de los lectores de la gente de Exandria si algún día llegaran a conocerse. Kash sonríe, puede que él y su esposa hayan protagonizado un par de esas historias de forma involuntaria, pero eso no es algo que los invitados necesitan saber.

La velada continúa hasta que los relojes les anuncian que ya es de madrugada y el sonido del reloj de Whitestone hace que las conversaciones se detengan. Percival hace un brindis por los días que vienen, por los que están, por los que se han ido y por los que han de llegar. Después el grupo se despide, porque a la mañana siguiente esperan ver las caritas de los niños cuando descubran los regalos de Wintercrest. Los amigos se abrazan y cada uno se aleja lentamente a sus habitaciones para disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

En las habitaciones de Lord y lady de Rolo, Percival menciona casualmente que recibió cierta correspondencia de Vasselheim, que alguien publicó cierto romance, de una bellísima bandolera y a un noble caído en desgracia que vivían aventuras cazando o siendo cazados por dragones a lo largo y ancho de Exandria. Vex deja por un momento el libro de Tary en su mesilla de noche y toma el ejemplar que le ofrece su esposo.

Percy menciona casualmente que se rumora que es parte de la saga de cierto paladín, servidor de una obscura Dama de invierno, que durante sus andanzas termina enamorándose de la rival de su señora y su amor imposible. Vex hojea el libro, menciona casualmente que algunas escenas no están nada mal, otras son un completo disparate, pero que las descripciones le resultan familiares.

Ríen, las luces se apagan, Percy murmura que sospecha que el relato es de Scanlan pero que de momento no puede probarlo, ella se inclina por Tary, porque las descripciones le recuerdan su estilo, pero quien sabe, tal vez sean de la mismísima Ioun. Ríen, Vex murmura que no le importaría mucho recrear un par de escenas en los días por venir.

Lentamente el castillo retoma su fría apariencia habitual interrumpida por murmullos, bostezos y el sonido de los habitantes que duermen y los que vigilan en la noche más larga del año.

***

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de los niños despiertan a los mayores.  Vex visita a los más pequeños en sus cuneros. Despertaron unas horas antes, ahora duermen después de que los alimentaron. Le enternece verlos tranquilos, después de dar indicaciones a sus niñeras de cómo transportarlos en el carro que Percival construyó expresamente para la ocasión y cuando están listos caminan rumbo al salón.

Al llegar observa como los mayores corren de un lado a otro, algunos de los más avispados observan a su esposo – con su tercera taza de café en mano - explicarles cómo funcionan hermosos juguetes recién presentados en el último festival de inventos.

Las niñas están fascinadas con la casa de muñecas que cada año modifican. Este año hay una habitación nueva, los colores han sido renovados y hay un mecanismo que hace que algunas cosas se muevan.  Keyleth murmura que los colores les recuerdan a unos elfos que conoció en unos de sus viajes que cambian al par de las estaciones, Gilmore conversa con Cassandra mientras degustan un aromático té recién traído de Ank´harel.

Pike parece animada, Scanlan tiene en sus brazos a Juniper, él y Kyle improvisan una canción para que la pequeña coma la papilla , mientras Grog edvora una ración de Gophibopo y comenta con Kima }lo agradable que es visitar Whitestone después de haber pasado una temporada entrenando bajo el estricto régimen de Kord.

Vex les recuerda a sus hijos que hoy hay que dar gracias en el templo de Pelor por haber sobrevivido la noche más fría y a una orden los chicos de Rolo van a sus habitaciones para arreglarse seguido por Trinket. Vex les dice que en media hora todos deben estar listos o se perderán su postre favorito y todos los niños corren a cambiarse.

Vex se adelanta,  quiere pasar al mausoleo antes de que sea hora de ir a dar gracias a Pelor por un año más con los suyos. No se sorprende al encontrarse en la cripta con Lieve, que aparentemente ha estado meditando en el pequeño altar construido para la señora de los cuervos. Se saludan con un gesto, guardan silencio. Vex nota que hay un ramillete de flores blancas sobre la preciosa obra maestra de Zhara, debió ser obra de Keyleth que seguramente ya pasó por ahí. Cierra los ojos y le dedica una silenciosa plegaria a su hermano. El llamado de un cuervo le recuerda que es tiempo de partir.

Vex ´ahlia de Rolo se reacomoda inconscientemente el broche de su cabello, procurando ocultar una lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos. Reconoce las voces de los niños en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, Percival la espera con su familia y amigos, sabe que ahora le toca ayudar a encausar a una nueva generación en los nuevos tiempos de Exandria.


End file.
